


(Can't) Let you go.

by Chookers38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parents Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), cssecretsanta2k19, don't repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38
Summary: A little canon divergence of S5B, where the same events except Emma and Killian have adopted two furry children. Making the separation due to the "death" of Killian harder for the two of them.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: CSSECRETSANTA2k19





	(Can't) Let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 3 gift I've made for the CSSS2K19. Ira you requested angst and fluff, well here you go! Full angst!Emma with dashes of fluff here and there thanks to her two boys. But as it happened in the show, Killian Jones can't stay dead very long ;)
> 
> A very huge thank you to @profdanglaisstuff for the fluffing fast betaing! (and sweet comments)

_She would always remember the day they found their two little balls of happiness. Their two cats: Jolly and Roger._

_After they’d gone on several dates and fought some goddamn snow monsters and an icy queen plus stopped Gold from killing Killian, Emma and he had fallen into a routine. Small things they’d do together, enjoying every moment they could find while things settled in the crazy little town. She fought against her own demons and now life seemed peaceful enough to enjoy the time she had with her boyfriend. Gosh she still can’t believe she’s in love with bloody Captain Hook. But it was her life now and soon enough, one season moved on to another._

_It was a cold afternoon. Winter was here and snow covered the ground, the crunchy sound of their footsteps echoing in the brisk air. Killian and she were doing their usual walk around the dock, a journey that would have led them to the beach if not for the pleading whimpers Killian first heard when they passed in front of the storage section. They’d stopped, focusing on the pained sound the unknown animal was making. As it seemed to come from the huge container on their left, they carefully started to look for it once Emma made sure there was no trap or any magical stuff waiting for them. You could never be too careful in Storybrooke._

_At this time, Roger had only been a few months old, probably less. But when they found him, the small kitten was trapped under a box ten times his size, trying desperately to free his left paw from under it. All while battling the winter temperatures. They made quick work of freeing him, Killian holding his shaking body against him until she finished healing the wound. Though she could not fix him completely, his missing front left paw remaining unpresent. Once healed the kitten had run away, hiding in a small hole inside one of the metal storage boxes, leaving Killian and her to wonder if the poor thing was alone or if he had a family -furry or not- around while they stared at the black hole where the kitten had disappeared._

_When she had crossed Killian’s gaze minutes later, she couldn’t miss the question rising probably in both their minds. Should we try to take him home? Is he an orphan like us? But the animal had disappeared completely and with nothing left to do, they continued their walk. Still, Killian kept looking from time to time behind them as if he was torn between leaving the cat to its wild life or doing his best to find him and take him home_.

_The question had been quickly answered when a few minutes later, a weak meow echoed behind them as the small black and white kitten was following them, though still hesitantly. But when she saw him limp his way to them through the snow, her heart broke for the kitten and she crouched down, extending her ungloved hand for the kitten to sniff. As soon as it was done the small ball of fur started to rub his body against her hand, purring way too loudly compared to its size but it was the most beautiful sound she could hear at the moment. When she looked up at Killian it was to find him staring ahead, looking for something through the now dense snowfall. She barely had time to ask him what was happening than he was walking into the white space leaving her with the still purring kitten in her arms. A couple of minutes later, Killian was back with another black and white cat in his arms, his hand gently scratching the kitten’s head, with only love in his eyes for the small animal snuggling deep in his arms._

_Once they were back home, they quickly realised that it was good luck the two survivors were from the same litter as they were almost identical and already had a strong bond. But thankfully for her and Killian, the two cats had small differences that helped them tell who was who. Roger had all white paws and was missing his front left one, just like Killian. While Jolly only had his front paws white and was missing part of his right ear along with a nasty scar around his right eye -thought it didn’t seem to affect his vision- that earned him some pirate comments from Killian. Even if she had felt Killian was a bit lost with how to handle the kittens the first few days, it was clear that now he had formed a bond with them and she wasn’t surprised to see him chat with the two rascals every now and then._

_And so that year to the joy of Henry, they were able to celebrate Christmas with the kittens in addition to their family. From that date, their life’s rhythm was determined by the usual Storybrooke problems with the addition of the adventures of their two furry children. And they proved themselves valuable allies when the hard and dark times arrived, like the foolishness of Gold and the Author, the darkness spreading through the town, her sacrifice. The kittens had always been there for Killian and for her._

\----------

The memories flowed back in her mind as she lay on their sofa in their house. Unless it wasn’t theirs anymore. He wasn’t here anymore and everything hurt.

Sacrificed himself like a goddamn hero to ensure the darkness’ defeat. He was a fucking _Hero_. But the price was that he had left her alone. Her and their two young cats. To be honest, she knew she wasn’t truly alone in this. Jolly and Roger are still here, in Storybrooke and so is the rest of her family. But sometimes it reminds her too much of who is missing in the house. She went down Hell for him but now she was back to that day where she was alone. But this time he was truly dead and later that day they would bury his corpse properly.

_“You have to grieve, Emma. I know it’s hard to ask but you have to. That’s what he would want. For you to live. And you cannot do that until you make peace with his death.”_

Her father was right. Deep down she knew that but it was too harsh, too much to handle right now. She felt like the hole in her chest was growing every day and would swallow her whole soon. She knew they felt it too. That cold in the house, the missing piece to their small family. Rogers and Jolly were so fucking intelligent for cats and she just knew they were hurting like her.

After all, since _he_ was gone, she always found the two cats curled up together on his side of the wardrobe, purring while they hid in one of his folded shirts or in a whole new sweater she had brought him months ago but that he never could have worn much. Then she would slowly pull the two cats away to hug the cloth close to her heart, the warmth created by the two animals faking his warmth, as if he had worn the garnement just a few minutes ago. And each time she would stumble to the too huge bed and sob against the fabric, only stopping when she had no strength left and her two boys had moved to her side, purring in hopes of comforting her as if they knew that it was something their “dad” would have wanted.

\----------

The day was cold but there was no rain. They had all gathered in the cemetery, a little group of ten people or so. She was wearing one of his jackets, the one they brought last winter so he would not catch a cold and because he just looks so good in it. _Looked_. She swallowed hard and hugged the fabric even closer than she thought was possible. Roger and Jolly were sitting just in front of her, Jolly playing with his brother’s blue collar while someone was speaking right next to his coffin. Snow and David had stayed behind, giving her enough space yet not enough for her to feel like she was truly alone and she was grateful for it. Because right now his coffin was being lowered in the muddy hole right in front of her, where his body would rest forever. Her legs turned into jello and she collapsed on the cold ground, her cheeks wet from the river of tears escaping her eyes. As fast as lightning, the two cats ran and jumped on her knees, one rubbing his body against her chest and the other one wrapping himself around her neck, softly purring. The rest of the ceremony went in a blur. She barely remembered what happened, only holding tight to her cats and herself, trying to hold together in fear she would just crumble into pieces if she let go. Her parents drove her back home, making sure she would be all right, suggesting that they stay for the night but she had politely refused though promised she would call them if needed and would see them at Granny’s the next day for lunch. After the door closed, silence fell and soon the cold came too, leaving no other option than to quickly do something to break the growing pressure. Her feet brought her in front of the fireplace, Roger and Jolly on her heels. With a wave of her hand, a roaring fire came to life and she found herself staring at the dancing flame while memories invaded her mind once again.

\----------

_She never found out where the heck their “Power OFF” button was. Having two kittens at home was amazing, yes. But sometimes she just wished they would stop moving around and causing trouble on her call. Alas, she and Killian had to stay cool and play the part, making sure the house would not burn or that they won’t end up in a mental hospital. The hardest times were when they both had a hard day at the station and they only wanted to crash on the sofa and rest but each time it ended up in some cat-attack and barely no rest at all. Though tonight was different. The two kittens had grown into cats, still young ones but the difference was there, and the town was under a storm. When she came down after a warm shower, Emma braced herself for the non-stop energy rolling off the two cats. But what she found was Killian lighting the fireplace and the two boys nowhere to be seen. Which was great. As soon as he spotted her, Killian gave her one of his smiles that always filled her with warmth before he came closer and took her in his arms. Later the two of them snuggled in front of the fire, a blanket covering their legs while he kissed her, the biscuit and hot beverage long forgotten. But the quiet moment didn’t last much longer as the two cats arrived. Two black bullets rushing at them. Though they stopped right before they hit Killian’s side, Roger tumbling on Jolly who meowed in response. She broke the kiss, releasing a deep sigh while Killian gave an amused chuckle. He somehow had a softer side for them no matter what they did, which was very annoying as she had to fight three pairs of blue eyes instead of two. A fight she knew was already lost. But again, tonight was different as the two cats looked back at them, feeling they were being watched before Roger meowed softer and came brushing his pelt against Emma’s hand, asking for cuddles. There was no attack, no energy bomb. Just cuddling. Soon enough Jolly was doing the same on Killian who did not wait to hoist the cat in front of his face and drop a kiss on the top of his head, receiving a wet kiss in return._

_“So much for an evening just the two of us…” she mumbled._

_“Come on Swan, they are hardly disturbing us.”_

_“Well yeah, I have to admit, they’re behaving recently.”_

_It was better than an attack but they still stole their private moment..._

_“Are you jealous of them, love?”_

_“Of our cats?” How could he think that? It was absurd. There was no way Emma Swan could be jealous of her cats. “Nope. Absolutely n-”_

_“You are.”_

_“I said no-”_

_“Aye but even without your super power I know it’s a lie.”_

_“That’s not-”_

_“Mmmh.”_

_“Jones, I’m not jealous of our cats.” Emma curtly. Only she was lying to herself too but she wasn’t ready to say it aloud._

_He looked at her in challenge before picking Jolly up once more and giving him several kisses before doing the same with Roger. And she had to admit, she could feel a pang in her belly, wishing she was the one receiving all the attention. Dang._

_“So, still not jealous my love?”_

_“Shut up, pirate;”_

_“Ah! Back to pirate hmm?”_

_“You just ruined the mood.”_

_She did her best not to sound too childish but she wasn’t sure he would buy her act._

_“Did I?” And here again, that stupid eyebrow doing things to her. She was so bad at his game. “Well Swan, let me show you just how much I love you then.”_

_“You can try buddy…”_

_But she knew that he knew he had won and the moment his lips pressed on hers, the cat interruption long forgotten. But it didn’t mean the two rascals where gone either. But for once they had settled in front of them, rolled up against the other, Jolly’s head resting on top of Roger who was sound asleep. Leaving Killian to make up for his “lack of attention” to Emma._

_Soon it was her turn to fall asleep on Killian’s chest, lulled by his breathing and heartbeat, the warmth of the fire, the way his fingers moved softly in her hair and the soft sound of the purring of the cats. That night she wasn’t complaining about the lack of a Power Off button because her kittens had finally turned older and she was already enjoying their cuddly side being more present._

\----------

Emma turned herself on her side, moaning at the lack of comfort. She was starting to feel cold and she wondered where the damn blanket was. She mumbled something before she felt movement behind her. There was a warm breath on her neck and suddenly she believed it was him. He was back and they were in their bed, the blanket long gone but it was okay because she would turn herself and snuggle into his chest, stealing his warmth until he woke her up with soft kisses. Thought the kisses were wet. Oddly too wet and...rough. She cracked open her eyes, meeting a pair of blue ones. And then a pink tongue lick her nose once again. Reality hit her and she froze. Any sensation of warmth and happiness left her as she realized she was still lying on the hard floor in front of the fireplace, with the two cats gently meowing. It had only been a dream. Her vision blurred and she heard the sound of her breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and curled up on herself.

_He was gone and she was alone with her cats._

The words echoed in her, sending chills through her small frame. Then the cats meowed again and she forced herself to move, slowly rising to her knees. 11:50am. She was going to be late for lunch and her parents would worry. Which she doesn’t want. Doesn't need to talk about why she was late. She absentmindedly ran a hand over Jolly’s back before she grabbed the food pack and filled their two bowls. With another scratch behind their ears, Emma quickly grabbed a pair of sneakers, a coat and her beanie before she ran down the main street, hoping she would arrive in time at Granny’s. She stopped in front of the main door, rubbing the emotions of the morning off her face and taking a deep breath before she opened the door, spotting her parents at the bar. She looked at them, hoping to avoid any unpleasant conversation, waving back at them and faking a smile when she approached.

She was a strong woman, and she would survive this meeting with her parents.

_“How many times do I have to tell you, love? I’m a survivor.”_

Or perhaps she would be a little girl in need of comfort from her parents.

\----------

_June 25th._

_The day couldn’t have been better. There were no clouds on the horizon, the sun was shining bright in the sky yet she didn’t find the temperature suffocating. But it was enough for her to have to wear one of her tank tops, one that Killian was enjoying way too much by the number of tiny holes his hook had created when he had tried to get rid of the garnement for various reasons. She blushed at the thought, closed her eyes and went back at enjoying her nap on the deck of the Jolly. Killian had taken them sailing for the day, her, Henry and their two cats. Her boy was having fun with Roger while Jolly had found his way onto Killian’s shoulders, resting quietly while Killian took them back to shore._

_It was a small island near Storybrooke. The small beach was big enough so they could eat their sandwiches before heading back to town later. But Henry had other ideas and armed with his cutlass,one that Killian had gifted him last year, he went exploring with his two furry friends leaving Killian and her to enjoy the last hours of tranquillity._

_When Henry came back from his adventures, he was covered in scratches and dirt but happy as ever. The boy ran straight into water splashing Killian in the way. A pirate who ran after him while she laughed at them. Then her attention was caught by Roger and Jolly who were still waiting at the water’s edge, unsure of whether or not they could go into the bluish liquid. She could surely give them a little push…_

_“Go one boys!” Emma coaxed, petting the water before wetting Roger’s fur._

_“Hahaha don’t worry Roger, that won’t kill you ya’ know?”_

_Roger looked at her, his body still arched at the wet attack. But Jolly seemed to take the hint and dared to smell the water, coughing when water came to lick his nose._

_“Not that close! Come on, let me help you guys. I’m sure you’ll like the water like your pirate dad!”_

_Taking hold of the two cats, Emma took two steps into the shallow water before putting down Jolly then Roger making sure she still held them._

_“See? Nothing to fear! Just keep your head out. But I’m sure you didn’t understood a single thing I’ve just said, so you will just have to see for yourselves!”_

_She let go of them when she was sure they wouldn’t panic and minutes later she saw the two paddling in the water, their heads and tails up in the air, doing their best not to get wet. It was hilarious and cute at the same time. Henry and Killian soon spotted then and they were fast to call the two cats, prompting them to swim their way to them. One thing was sure, she would have to take her four boys at the beach again and make sure to record it because seeing her cats and her two true loves having fun was something to cherish for the rest of her life._

\----------

Today was better. Or at least she felt better enough to realise it was a nice day outside and perhaps a walk would do her good. Not taking Roger and Jolly with her wasn’t an option. She didn’t think she could have a walk on her own, not when he wasn’t here so the cats were coming with her. Once she had secured her hair with an elastic band, Emma took a look at herself in the mirror: she looked tired, her skin deadly pale under the white light above her. She realised that she really needed to get some sun or she would be dead all too soon... And the thought frightened her. She wanted to get back to Killian but she couldn’t just let herself die slowly. _What would the others think? What would Roger and Jolly do without her?_

 _You promised not to put back the walls_. His voice echoed in the room and she quickly close the door, almost running downstairs and calling the two rascals.

The fresh air entered her lungs and she couldn’t hide the fact it felt good. Feeling the tingling warmth of the sun on her face, listening to the few birds chirping in the tree above. Her feet brought her to the water and she wondered if living with a pirate was the reason why she now went there when she didn’t have a precise place in in mind. Then she heard one of her cats meowing followed by a loud splash: the two brothers were jumping in and out of the water until one of them knocked a rock that fell in the deeper water. The shadow of a smile appeared on her lips at the reaction of Jolly who was now hiding behind his bro who on his side decided to look at the rock. A bird landed a few meters away and she saw the moment the two started their hunt. It was only games -well that’s what she kept telling herself- so she sat on the sand and watched them trying to catch the other animal.

And then she laughed. She laughed so hard that the stunned cats let go of their prey to look at her. Once she calmed down, she looked at them and she could feel the grin on her face.

Only it all disappeared the following second. She was happy. It was the first time she had truly felt happy since his death. And it only meant one thing: she was moving on.

It was good. It was the best thing that could be happening to her right now but it also scared her. If she was moving on, then it meant she was letting him go for good and she couldn't. Not now. It was too soon, she needed a bit more time. All trace of happiness faded from her face. She would keep her promise, she wouldn't hide behind her walls but she won’t let him go yet. Not today.

\----------

He was going to move on. All he needed to do was to take another step into the blinding light. But then he felt it. Felt Emma. How he didn’t knew but he could feel her presence near and suddenly crossing the magical door wasn’t a priority. What if she was here? what if something had happened?

“What is it, Captain? Are you having second thoughts about that door?” Arthur looked at him and then the door behind the pirate.

“I, no, I just- I just need to see something before I can truly go on…”

“As you like! Well I can stay here a bit longer if you’d like, to keep the door safe?”

“Thank you Arthur but, I don’t know how long it will take, I, just make sure it’ll stay open until I come back?” Killian asked hopefully. He just needed to check their underworld house and then he’ll leave.

“I’ll do my best Captain.”

“Thanks!”

When Killian came back from the tunnels, he did not waste another second and ran to their home. It was there that he felt her the most. He kicked the door open and stared in shock at the vision in front of him. Two small cats were playing together and he couldn’t move anymore. They were not just any cats, they were his cats. His Jolly and Roger. _But it couldn’t be?_ His voice echoed in the hallway as he called them, the vision of the cat shimmering before the two animals ran upstairs. Killian’s breath quickened and if he still had a beating heart he was sure it would hurt from jumping against his ribcage. How could they be here? In the underworld? Were they…

“No...Emma? Emma!”

He ran upstairs, following the flash of black disappearing into one of the rooms. Hours later, Killian was panting on the bed inside their bedroom after having run non-stop after the illusions. He had seen them. He had almost caught them but their bodies had dissolved into smoke the moment his fingers touched them. They weren’t here. But the fact he was seeing them, it couldn’t be right. Something was going on up there. And he wouldn’t go until he was sure everything would be okay for them and Emma. _Emma_. He had barely closed his eyes but when he opened them again, it was the morning and she was there. Right next to him on their bed. Then he remembered his promise. _Don’t wait for me to show up_. But she was there. Or at least the ghost of her was. And he couldn’t move on, not right now. But the more he stayed inside the house, the more he could see her, hear her. And by the end of the next day he realised he would stay trapped in here if he didn’t go. He was trapping himself in memories of the past. All he has saw, it wasn’t real, it was all in his head, his deepest desire resurfacing.

As he went to sit on the sofa, he took a good look around him. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would go through the door and stop this madness.

Tomorrow he would move on. He had to, for both of them.

\----------

It’s raining when they arrive at his grave. She’s shivering, the object in her pocket weighing tons. She has to do it. But it’s too hard for her. She stops right in front of his grave, where a few lonely flowers are resting on top of the somehow still fresh soil. It doesn’t feel right. _Everything doesn't feel right without him_. She closes her eyes, pushing away the voices. When she opens them again, the rain is light and the cats are slowly moving away from the protection of her umbrella. She looks at them, the silver flask in her pocket is burning her through the fabric but she’s not ready yet so she focuses her attention back on the cats. They are looking around, carefully sniffing the ground before Jolly meows. Her chest hurts. It’s the same sound they made when he found them at the docks. The same pained whimper lost in the air. Quickly Roger is by his brother’s side and they rub against each other before lying on top of the grave, somehow where his chest was, where his heart should be beating.

She takes a step, then another. Her left hand goes in her pocket and bring out the flask.

Who would bring roses to a pirate’s grave? She silently laughs at the thought as she puts the flask full of rum on the grave. It’s not like he would need it full but she felt better knowing it was. When she stands back, she feels a bit lighter, her throat loosening enough for her to speak.

“Hades. He’s, he’s gone now.”

Her voice is small and the sound of the rain around her almost drowns out her words.

“It’s done.”

That line seems to echo all around the place. _It’s over. There’s nothing left to do. Nothing left to say._ The voices in her head are singing, they're too loud and for a moment she’s lost. But as they always have, it's her cats who save her from completely drowning under the dark thoughts. The sharp pain from their claws brings her back and she kneels, her gaze on their fur as she strokes them.

“I, I hope you’re in a better place now...”

Her voice breaks and her eyes are full of tears once again. She slowly looks up at his name, carved on the grey stone.

“I, I know I should be happy but... It, it means you’re really gone now you know? And I, it feels like there’s nothing left to do and I-”

She fall silent; she can’t say anything for now. Not until the lump in her throat goes down again. The cats are meowing, it’s a sad sound and she takes them close to her. She can’t leave them alone too.

“I just. I just miss you so much. I-I “

“I don’t know if I can move on too. I, I’m afraid Killian”

Tears are flowing down her cheeks and she’s shaking like a leaf. The umbrella is still protecting her from the rain but her hands let go of it as she hugs herself.

“I’m afraid of truly letting you go. I-I know I promised you that, that I…” she croaks the last worlds. They hurt her to say. “But I can’t.”

\----------

It’s like a curse. Perhaps it’s a punishment for not keeping her promise.

He’s a ghost inside her. Inside of her house, around the town. Whatever she does, she keeps seeing him.

Sometimes it’s when she’s on the point of waking up. She swears she can feel his presence in her bed, right behind her. Then the illusion is broken and as soon as her eyes are fully open she stares at the nothing in front of her.

The other morning she saw him in their garden. She froze before she screamed his name through the closed windows. And for a brief moment she thought he was about to turn his face but then he completely disappeared from her sight.

At night she can see flashes of his dark clothes, around the kitchen, preparing dinner only to find out it was just a trick of light and shadows.

But the worst is when she hears his voice. She then runs all around the house in search of him. Her cats look at her, sometimes following her only to see her collapse onto the floor as she realises there's no one to look for, no one who’s hiding in the nooks of the house or of the police station.

It must last no more than three or four days but it feels like months of hide and seek with his ghost, her mind only playing tricks. If not for her parents and the help of Hopper she might completely fall into despair.

When she opens her eyes this morning, it’s to start a fresh day. She has made her resolutions. She will move on like _he_ asked her to. She will listen to her father and mother, move on with her two loving cats.

Even though today is another sad one. She is supposed to go to Robin’s funeral. She isn’t sure she can face his grave again by going to the cemetery. So she asks for her mother’s help and with a bit of delay, the three of them arrive to the funeral. It’s short and she ends up wanting to stay a little bit longer. After all, she needs to say goodbye to him. Needs to tell him she’s moving on, letting him rest in peace. But when she arrives at his grave it’s only to be pushed away by a magical force.

And then he’s back. He’s real and he’s here.

Her brain needs to catch up with the fact that fucking Zeus, like Zeus in Hercules damn it, had brought her True Love back to her arms. But it would have to wait because right now she’s on a cloud. She’s in his arms and he’s warm and he’s real. They walk back to their house, Emma making sure they aren’t spotted by other inhabitants. The others are all at Granny’s and she doesn’t know if knowing her pirate was back and not Robin is a good idea. So they go home first and she’s not prepared for what’s about to happen.

As soon as their feet hit the last step, both of them hear the faint meowing coming from behind the door. Then the sound of claws against the wood and glass adds itself at the desperate meows. Killian turns to meet her eyes and she doesn’t know what to say. She can see the need in his shining eyes and all she can think of is stopping the pain of the separation from the rest of their family. So she closes the gap between her and the door and takes hold of the knob before she opens the door. The two cats fall face first on the floor but they don’t stop and as soon as they get their paws under them, they are running to Killian, using their sharp claws to climb up his legs. Then Killian laughs and she can’t help but bring her hands to her lips, her eyes shining with happy tears as a smile curves her lips.

“Oi! Calm down boys! I’ve missed you two, I’ve missed you too!”

As soon as his knees hit the wood, the two little pirates are jumping on his chest, trying to reach his face without his help. When Killian props them up with his arms, their paws are all over his face, tongues licking him everywhere they could, the tears escaping his eyes not having the time to fall before Roger and Jolly are licking them away. Their paws end up on his head, tugging at Killian’s too-long hair and Emma’s laugh joins Killian’s while the cats are still happily meowing.

Killian’s back and their family is whole again. And she knows now.

_Everything is going to be okay, for all four of them._


End file.
